Wuffman Wiki
WUFFMAN 描述主题 This is a story that took place in a Norwegian village in 2010. Aiden was a Nordic man, about 40 years old. He was poor and his life was hard. In a freak accident of nature, lightning struck him and caused abnormal changes in his body. His eyes became sharp and he could hear sounds from far away. He could also sense the feelings and thoughts of other people. Aiden's body became very strong and agile. Just as he hoped to be able to save the world by using his new abilities, his body felt the negative impact of lightning and came to the point of death. It happened that a wolf was passing by, and God, seeing that Aiden had a heart of love, gave his soul to the wolf. From then on, when people were subjected to various disasters, he would appear and save them and help them get out of danger......Humans began to call him Wuffman. Through different hardships, except for his original abilities, he exerts different abilities. Each color combination on his face of boby represents his ability to do so. He will incarnate this form and use it depending on the circumstances. However, he also has weaknesses. When he thinks of his painful past, his abilities disappear completely. He must continue to forget the past and by doing that, he can restore his super power. Different Wuffman's forms : Machktaichi Wolf---Wuffman : Basic Generation 1 Basic form: Eyes are sharp, and things that are far away from the ear can be heard. They feel the psychology and reaction of others. The body is very strong and the movement is extremely agile. These abilities can help him become more effective when he becomes various deep types. Machktaichi Wolf---Wuffman : Deep Generation 2 Through the help of God again, he fits with many gray wolves. Then he experienced in characteristics of the wolf: skillful use, great patience, never giving up, strong organization, not afraid of failure, making him more capable in saving man. Machktaichi Wolf---Wuffman : Icy Generation 3 This form can withstand the cold weather and environment of minus 130 degrees, and rescue the trapped people. Machktaichi Wolf---Wuffman : Fire Generation 4 This form can withstand 2500 degrees of high temperature damage, rescue people trapped in the fire. Machktaichi Wolf---Wuffman : Run Generation 5 This form can run at a speed of about 210 kilometers per hour ; a speed of 100 meters per 3.12 seconds to save people. ''Wuffman's important informations '': 1. Because of a combination of human and grey wolf, his body surface contains human characteristics. 2. There can be no two forms at the same time, it implies that he can only use one special skill to save people at a time. 3. His appearance seems to be howling, in fact, he is watching human beings and prorecting everyone. 4. Since he is a human being, he is an omnivorous animal like humans, and meat and vegetables are also eaten. 5. After resurrection of Jesus, he is the only creature that can see Jesus in person. 6. Aiden's full name is Aiden George. 7. Abdominal uplift is the characteristic of this gray wolf. Wuffman's additional informations ''': At the beginning of this universe, there is a material force that transcends all common sense and all scientific components. Humans call "it" as God and exist in this space. Because of "it", this universe exists naturally. It make the numerous large stones of the universe and make them produce explodes, which is called the Big Bang. After that, the space of the universe continues to expand forever. Therefore, the outer universe does not exist. After the explosion of these cosmic rocks, they will produce their own galaxies. Add one more point: "It" also refers to all the metaphysical, spiritual, material, conceptual and conceptual aspects, definitions and definitions, existence and non-existence. In fact, "it" has already surpassed and above all (All Above Over); "it" is the supreme master of the universe! So, Aiden George can gave his soul to the gray wolf, with the help of "it". ''Video ': ☀https://youtu.be/_9zcWEFHFvA 最近活动 视频和图片是最好的信息资源。您可以查找视频资源库进行视频的添加，或者直接从您的电脑上进行文件上传。